A Lovely Disaster
by keeeks
Summary: Movie night at the Fisher's proves to be a lovely disaster- good for some, bad for others. Kristen gets locked in a closet, Derrick has too much candy, and Harris and Claire get too close for Cam's liking. Can you say chaos? OtW fic for xXKillerxQueenXx!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, or any of the brands mentioned. Seriously.

This fic is part of the Off-The-Wall Fic Exchange, and it is for the lovely ((drum roll))

**xXKillerxQueenXx**! It's a bit AU-ish, OOCish, and you'll have to read on to find the pairinggg!

Prompts used:

1. Bouncy balls- got it!

2. Neon nail polish- yup.

3. Bengay- ahh no.

4. Coffee bean air freshener- si!

5. A ceramic gecko- I tried?

Enjoy!

--

"Hey, look! Bouncy balls!" Kemp Hurley dashed over to the large machine and shoved a quarter in the slot.

"We're at fucking Blockbuster, Hurley. What do you expect?" Massie growled.

"Oh, in a feisty mood today, are we Block?" Kemp slapped Massie on the back. Derrick's shoulders immediately tensed as he said, "Back off, Hurley."

"Guys," Claire said with a groan, "can we go one night without arguing?"

"No," Chris said with a snort. The Briarwood Boys, The Pretty Committee, and Harris Fisher were gathered inside Blockbuster, as it was the monthly movie night, and they needed to pick out a movie. Harris was present as none of the others could drive, and his parents paid him 20 bucks to.

Everybody except Claire and Harris began to eagerly roam the aisles, looking for a decent movie to watch. Well, Derrick was actually looking for the best candy, but whatever.

"Blondie," Harris said, "why aren't you looking for a movie?"

"Because, Harris, I could really care less," Claire responded with a bitter smirk. Harris opened his mouth to respond, but chose not too, as the sound of arguing teenagers approached.

"I say we watch John Tucker Must Die!" Alicia said.

"I am not watching a flipping chick flick, Rivera. What about 300?" Cam responded.

"Aren't you the sensitive one?" Dylan said, and at the same time, Derrick exploded with, "Since when are we all on last name terms?"

"Hey!" Kristen said. " Why don't we ask Claire? " Everybody whipped their heads around to Claire, who was leaning up against a gumball machine, silently laughing. Her smile faded. "Gee, thanks Kris."

"Yeah, why haven't you said anything yet?" Josh asked.

"Because, I don't fucking-"

"OH MY GOD! CLAIRE LYONS CURSED!" Derrick exclaimed, waving his arms like he was signaling a plane. Massie gasped.

"Put this day down in the record books," Massie said.

"It's night, not day." Derrick replied with an eye roll.

"Shut up, you guys." Claire rolled her eyes. "But if I did have a preference, I wouldn't pick either of those. What about Blades of Glory?" Claire plucked the DVD from a nearby rack. Harris slapped his palm against hers, saying, "Now _that_ is a good movie," and the others nodded in agreement. Cam eyed the pair jealousy as Josh and Dylan brought the movie up to the register. Derrick appeared behind them two seconds later with jumbo boxes of assorted candies.

"Dude. You will be so freaking hyper tonight," Josh said, shaking his head.

"So?" Derrick slapped a 50-dollar bill on the counter, grabbed his armful of candy, and happily exited Blockbuster.

"Let's go, children," Harris said, affectionately patting Cam on the head as everyone made their way towards Derrick. He was happily seated in the back row of the Fisher family's Land Rover, devouring Swedish Fish.

--

"Get offa me!"

"JOSH!"

"Your foot is in my face!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Then how the hell are ya talking?" That was one of many exciting conversations happening in the backseat of the Fisher's car, where 9 out of 10 teenagers were squished in an area that seated five. Meanwhile, Claire was happily seated in shotgun, her feet resting on the dashboard.

"Claire, how come _you_ got shotgun in _my_ car?" Claire turned around and lowered her feet to face Cam.

"Derrick was sitting here, and I told him if he moved I'd give him a bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups."

"That's-"

"Bribery- so? It worked," Claire said, before returning to her original position.

"Hey Lyons, you aren't half bad." Harris avoided the temptation to turn his head and look at Claire, so he focused his hunter green eyes on the road.

"If half of me isn't bad, is the other half?"

"Oh, stop flirting," Kristen called out from the backseat, where she was entangled with Alicia and Derrick.

"Are you jealous?" Claire raised her eyebrows and gave Kristen a questioning glance.

And the rest of the ride home was fairly quiet, except for the sound of Derrick quietly eating gummy bears.

--

"Why does it smell like Starbucks in here?" Massie said with a wrinkled nose as she entered the Fisher's basement.

"Because of the coffee air freshener, dumb ass." Kemp motioned to the outlet on the wall, where, sure enough, a coffee air freshener was plugged in.

"I am going to KILL YOU HURLEY!" Massie screeched. Josh winced and covered his ears.

"In about 20 minutes," Chris whispered to Dylan, "they'll be making out."

"That is so true."

"So, Harris, you gonna stick around for the movie?" Kristen said, her ocean colored eyes gleaming with hope.

"Yeah, Harris, _are you_?" Cam said harshly, giving the Harris You-Better-Not look.

"I guess I will." Harris smiled and plopped beside Claire on the couch, leaving both Cam and Kristen fuming.

They were both thinking the same thing: This was _not_ supposed to happen.

_20 minutes later_

Sure as hell, Massie and Kemp were making out in a corner of the basement, much to the glee of Dylan and Chris. Everyone drifted away from the movie to their significant others, leaving Claire, Cam, Kristen, Harris, and Derrick alone.

"Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Kristen said with a seductive glance at Harris.

"There are no bottles down here…" Claire muttered.

"We can use this!" Kristen pulled a bottle of neon pink nail polish out of her purse. "I'll go first." She spun the small bottle, and it landed on a very, well, loopy Derrick.

"What?" She sputtered, obviously shocked that it didn't land on the now quietly rejoicing Harris.

"Let's go, baby," Derrick said, his arm clinging to Kristen's waist.

"Ugh!" She murmured before walking in the closet with a big pout and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Now that they're gone," Claire said as she flicked the lock, "the real fun begins." Then, a loud grumbling noise came from Cam's stomach.

"Bathroom!" Once he was out of earshot, Claire and Harris burst into laughter. Once Claire regained her composure, she spotted a weird-looking object sitting on the coffee table.

"What the hell is that?"

"A ceramic gecko."

"And you have that because…" Claire started, looking at the lizard quizzically.

"My uncle gave it to Cammie for his birthday because Cam was infatuated with lizards…when he was 8." Claire started to giggle, cupping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were glazed over, and to be frank, she looked somewhat delirious.

"Blondie, you high?"

"Maybe?" Claire said, and then tried to stand up. She wobbled, fell, and landed on Harris's lap. "I'm just tired."

"Sure." He said, and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, and she looked up at him. Green eyes met blue. She whispered, "Do you think this is wrong?"

"If it is, then that makes it all the more fun." He then gently pressed his lips against hers, and the world stopped moving for just a moment.

"This is barely legal, you know," she said. "Us."

"For the record, it's all between you and I," he said, before kissing her again.

"Are you sure about that?" And Harris Fisher met the eyes of Ms. Alison Fisher.

"Hi, mom." He croaked.

--

Yes, I had a Strokes moment towards the end. Yes, that sucked. And yes, I hope you liked it!

Review?


End file.
